L'Homme regarde le miroir et le miroir regarde
by Aelim
Summary: OS - L'Homme regarde le Miroir et le Miroir regarde l'Homme... Et si le Miroir pouvait regarder le Miroir, que se passerait-il?
1. Et si le miroir

**Titre: **L'homme regarde le miroir, le miroir regarde l'homme. (Koan Zen)

**Résumé: **Et si le miroir pouvait regarder le miroir?

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers est à JKR ainsi que tous ces objets qui révèlent notre vraie nature

**Personnage principal: **Miroir du Rised

**Ratting: **K

**Genre :** Spiritual/Mystery

**Note: **Petite fic inspirée par deux "personnages" du monde magique qui remportent toute ma fascination.

* * *

><p><strong>Et si le miroir...<strong>

Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain une reine qui possédait un miroir magique. Ce miroir avait un pouvoir fabuleux, celui de toujours savoir la vérité.

La reine était vaniteuse et tout ce qui lui importait était de s'assurer qu'elle était la plus belle de son royaume.

Malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, c'est que bien des années plus tard, dans le secret le plus total de sa mort factice la reine déchue créa un autre miroir, rempli de ses désirs et de son pouvoir. Un miroir qui lui dirait qu'elle était la plus belle en son royaume. Et cela, pas parce que c'était la vérité mais parce qu'elle le désirait plus que tout. Ce miroir lui survécut, se gorgeant des nombreux désirs des hommes et des femmes qui traversèrent les âges.

Il fut perdu de longues années, seul face à son pouvoir extraordinaire. Il évolua en secret, son pouvoir grandit dans l'obscurité de sa cachette. Les humains qui le trouvaient se perdaient dans sa contemplation, oubliant leur vie et la réalité autour.

Il fut transporté à travers le monde entier, passa de mains en mains, dévoilant aux êtres leur désir le plus profond, reflétant non pas leur visage mais de leurs cœurs le désir.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

Des milliers d'années passèrent, le miroir fut oublié puis servit des desseins qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé.

Il se rappelait encore du jour où le Professeur Dumbledore vint le chercher, évitant de le regarder, terrifié en quelque sorte par son pouvoir, par ce qu'il pourrait lui dévoiler, doutant de sa propre force à y résister.

Le miroir fut transporté à Poudlard. Et le Professeur Dumbledore osa enfin le regarder en face, des larmes naissant sur ses joues quand il aperçut sa famille au grand complet, leurs visages souriant et ses parents lui disant qu'il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de rien. Ne plus prendre de décisions, ne plus se retrouver face à la culpabilité, ne plus choisir entre ce que lui dictait son cœur et ce qu'il savait devoir faire, se laisser porter par la joie, se laisser bercer par ses parents, retrouver son innocence.

Et en arrière plan de son rêve, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui souriait, le visage de l'amour, débarrassé de tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il avait du combattre.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... Et Dumbledore s'écarta du miroir.

Pendant quelques mois, un homme vint souvent, le concierge apparemment. Il se contemplait dans le miroir pendant des heures entières, rêvant d'un monde où il aurait été un homme comme les autres, d'un monde où il aurait brandi une baguette, d'un monde où il aurait eu un pouvoir.

Un petit garçon vint ensuite et l'histoire se souvient encore de ce que celui-ci voyait en le regardant. Puis un autre l'accompagna, le miroir lui montrant, sans le savoir, une vision de l'avenir.

Puis il fut transporté, encore, et eu un aperçu du pouvoir du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il fut utilisé pour servir le bien, pour protéger le monde d'une terreur sans nom. Le miroir était fier, pourtant, au fond de son cœur de verre et de métal quelque chose avait commencé à naître. Ce que c'était? Il ne le savait pas, tout prompt qu'il était à déceler le désir dans le cœur des Hommes il ne l'envisageait pas dans le sien.

Cette chose grandit en lui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive alors qu'il était déplacé une nouvelle fois, vers le lieu où tout les plus grands mystères de l'humanité étaient rassemblés. Dans une pièce aux murs de pierres sombres des humains vinrent le voir, pour l'étudier, nombreux désirant plus que tout de percer son mystère.

Il venaient tous les jours, au fur et à mesure il ne venaient plus qu'avec d'étranges lunettes noires, les empêchant apparemment de voir le reflet de leur cœur à travers la glace. Le miroir les attendait, curieux de voir ce qu'ils pourraient inventer.

Mais le désir en lui était devenu fort, il en devenait conscient, conscient du pouvoir qu'avaient ces êtres humains et que lui n'avait pas. Ils pouvaient savoir, ils pouvaient voir leur désir le plus profond. Et les miroir se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il pouvait se regarder, connaître ce que désirait son cœur. Cette pensée ne le quittait plus, derrière ses plaques de verre et de métal la question occupait tout son esprit.

Que se passerait il?

Que verrait il?

Que désirait son cœur?

S'imaginer qu'un jour il puisse répondre à ces questions l'effrayait et l'attirait en même temps, tout en sachant que cela lui était impossible. Pourtant, un jour, il se rendit compte que certains se posaient la même question que lui et que dans le secret du Département des mystères les langues-de-plomb cherchaient sans relâche la réponse.

Il le placèrent d'abord face à un simple miroir et il s'amusa de leur naïveté, mais pour trouver quelque chose il faut tout d'abord essayer les solutions les plus simples. Pendant que certains lui amenaient de drôles de miroirs, chaque fois plus étranges les uns que les autres, des chercheurs essayaient de comprendre sa fabrication, son origine, son secret.

Lui même ignorait comment il avait été créé, il savait pourquoi mais ne saurait dire quelle magie avait été mise en œuvre.

Il l'observaient sous tous les angles, pratiquant des analyses toujours plus compliquées, toujours plus approfondies, utilisant des formules toujours plus alambiquées. Et il se surprit à avoir peur qu'il puissent trouver une réponse, qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qu'il désirait au fond de son cœur, que lui même puisse le découvrir. Soudainement, pendant de longues semaines, plus personne ne vint le voir. Il entendait des éclats de voix provenant d'une pièce à proximité mais jamais les humains ne venaient. Il ne comprenait pas.

Et un jour, il revirent, posant devant lui une armoire à l'ancienne en bois sombre. Il se rappelait en avoir vu une y ressemblant dans l'antre de sa créatrice. Une armoire de laquelle parvenait de petits bruits, une armoire qui bougeait parfois. Enfin... L'armoire qui se trouvait devant lui gigotait mais celle dont il se rappelait ne bougeait pas... Si... Non... Elle avait bougé. Elle ne bougeait plus lorsqu'il l'avait vu, mais elle avait bougé, c'était une certitude. Elle avait bougé alors que lui n'existait pas encore, pas sous cette forme en tout cas.

Mais ce n'était pas l'armoire qui bougeait. Pas d'elle même en tout cas, c'était quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de sombre, de mystérieux, comme d'inexistant. Quelque chose comme ce que voyaient les Hommes dans le miroir, une image qui n'existait que s'ils étaient présents, un reflet de leur cœur, de leur humanité. Il se surpris à penser que lui même n'existait pas si personne ne le regardait, qu'il n'avait plus de sens et il compris la chose à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

Cet être lui ressemblait tellement, et sans le savoir peut être les humains avaient mis le doigt sur une partie du secret qui l'entourait. Il se le rappelait maintenant, une partie de lui se le rappelait. Vivre sans avoir de forme, apparaître grâce aux peurs des Hommes, une partie de lui l'avait vécu. Et même si maintenant cette partie de lui était modifiée il devina ce qu'il avait toujours sut inconsciemment, la réponse qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Les êtres humains ouvrirent la porte de l'armoire.

Il y eu un flottement.

Et le miroir apparu.

Et le miroir regarda le miroir.

Il se mira dans lui même.

Et il voyait ce qu'il avait toujours ardemment désiré. Et il voyait ce qui l'avait toujours terrifié. Il se voyait se regarder. Et son reflet qui se regardait voyait son reflet se regarder. Les miroirs se reflétaient à l'infini, se mirant dans leur double.

Ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Ce qui l'avait toujours terrifié.

Cela ne dura que quelques centièmes de secondes durant lesquelles le miroir se retrouva devant l'absurdité du désir. Cette bête tapie à l'intérieur de chacun de nous, qui nous dévore les entrailles mais qui disparaît lorsqu'on s'en approche pour se loger ailleurs, toujours plus loin, vers l'inaccessible. Il se retrouva devant l'absurdité de son désir, il désirait saisir le Désir. Le Désir, l'insaisissable par excellence.

Cela ne dura que quelques centièmes de secondes. Puis tout disparu.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui avait été créé ce jour là, le mystère parmi les mystères.

Ce que l'infinité du Désir face à lui même avait créé, le désir à l'état brut, le plus grand désir, la plus grande peur.

Le département créa une treizième porte et la scella à tout jamais.

Le secret de l'humanité était caché là, derrière cette porte mais personne, jamais personne ne verrait ce qu'il était.

La vie?

La mort?

Le tout?

Le rien?

L'infini?

Le néant?

Personne ne le saurait jamais et ceux qui l'ont sut se sont depuis longtemps noyés dans ce qu'il était.

Le Miroir du Risèd n'était plus et le plus grand secret qu'il avait contribué à créer resterait un secret, car aucun être ne pourrait jamais en être dépositaire.

L'Homme se regarde dans le miroir et le miroir regarde l'Homme.

Plus jamais le Miroir ne regarderait le Miroir.

Plus jamais le Désir ne contemplerait le Désir.

Plus jamais le Désir ne contemplerait la Peur.

Et si la Peur contemplait la Peur? Verrait-elle le Désir?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu.<br>**

**Amour!**  
><strong>Cœur!<strong>  
><strong>Joie!<strong>

**Aelim**


	2. Fanfictions HP Awards 2014

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce: Cette fanfiction à été sélectionnée dans le cadre des Fanfictions HP Awards 2014, dans la catégorie "Maître de la réflexion".

_"Je pense donc je suis" a dit Descartes. Mais ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être l'auteur de la fanfiction qui remportera ce titre. Il nous aura fait réfléchir aux sens profonds de la vie, créé des introspections qui ont remué nos âmes, mené une quête parmi nos pensées, les découpant au scalpel des mots."_

Ainsi que dans la catégorie "Best original Fanfiction"

_"L'innovation est le maître mot pour l'auteur qui souhaite concourir ici ! Mondes nouveaux, situations que l'on n'a jamais vues, manières inédites d'exploiter le monde de J. ... Tout est original et follement rafraîchissant dans cette catégorie !"_

Pour voter (pour moi de préférence ^^), rendez-vous sur le site (en enlevant les espaces) http: fanfictionshpawards#! best-original-fanfiction/ c1djb ou http: fanfictionshpawards#! matre-de-la-rflexion/c1cpq

Je suis très contente d'être sélectionnée et j'espère que le concours se passera bien!

* * *

><p>Amour, cœur, joie!<p>

Aelim


End file.
